


You Are My Visenya

by Jassmine



Series: You Know Nothing About Us [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Big Sister Issues, Bisexuality, Comfort, Duty, F/F, F/M, Family, Feminist Themes, First Love, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gossip, Group Marriage, House Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Love, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless, Siblings, Targaryen Incest, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: “He had wed Visenya out of duty, and Rhaenys out of love.” I hear their whispering voices everywhere. Is that because they don’t believe that it’s possible to love more than one person? Or is that because of me? Because they despise my independence? Because they think I am not feminine enough?I always thought that history wasn’t very kind to Visenya. So, I wanted to give her a voice to defend herself.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I)
Series: You Know Nothing About Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738057
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	You Are My Visenya

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta.I also didn't write anything in a long time and even before that... most of it really isn't worth to mention. So, I will be glad for all your suggestions and comments on grammar (or whatever else you feel like commenting).
> 
> I always had a soft spot for Visenya. And I read some polyamorous fics recently and I realised… that story of Aegon and his sisters is distorted, because it is told by people who worship the Seven… and that really, they couldn’t understand them properly…

“He had wed Visenya out of duty, and Rhaenys out of love.” I hear their whispering voices everywhere. Is that because they don’t believe that it’s possible to love more than one person? Or is that because of me? Because they despise my independence? Because they think I am not feminine enough? I am living in the men’s world and they always label me as a men-like warrior, it isn’t meant as a praise. They describe me as plain, tough and curt; outrageous and quick-tempered. And I am all of those things… and I am not ashamed of it.

Do they really think that Aegon was the only one to decide our future? Sometimes I think they forgot that all of us are siblings, that Rhaenys is my sister too. That I might want happiness for her. That I don’t despise her or see her as my rival. That I love her as much as I love Aegon. They would like to think that I am the Ice Queen without feelings, insane with bloodlust. I think they forgot… forgot that I am the oldest of the three, that it is my responsibility to care for my two little precious hatchlings. They probably cannot understand that first and foremost I am a big sister.

They weren’t there when I saw my baby brother for the first time, and I knew then that one day we will be married. They weren’t there when he had nightmares and choose my bed to climb in in the middle of the night. They weren’t there when we started to learn sword fighting together, because our tiny Rhaenys was just born and we wanted to keep her safe so badly. They weren’t there when we began stealing kisses while sparing. They didn’t know I was his first as he was mine and that it happened long before our wedding.

People always think they understand everything when they know nothing. Of course, Aegon loves Rhaenys, but so do I. They didn’t even think about the possibility, that it was me, who suggested that Rhaenys should be married to us too. Us… that’s another thing they don’t get. They always say “Aegon wedded his two sisters” or “Aegon has two wives”. And he does. But I am married to Rhaenys too and she to me. But I guess they are too rigid to understand that.

I hear them say, “he spends six nights with Rhaenys on one night with Visenya”. I just laugh on that one. I can’t understand where it came from. Each of us has our own bedroom, but did they never heard about joined chambers? We sleep together most of the nights. We are conquerors after all. And we feel much safer together.

These whispers bother me still, I am not out of ice after all. Even if they like to think that. But I am not woman of many words and I already lost my case by being myself. They don’t love me, so why should Aegon? “Think what you want,” I whisper to myself and I try to mean it.

_All those women who thought that being compared to Rhaenys was a synonym for “I love you”. All those men misusing Visenya’s name saying, “She’s my Visenya”, meaning “I want to fuck you more than my wife”. If only they knew that it really meant “she is my first love”._

**Author's Note:**

> I will be glad for all your suggentions and comments on grammar (or whaterver else you feel like commenting).


End file.
